Blank Canvas
by Ange Noir
Summary: Oshitari has an art project due and Atobe's his subject. Now if only he could sit still long enough so he could draw him.OshixTobe Story dedicated to Mikkimikka


Ange: Yay another one-shot instead of working on my other stories! Well this wasn't unplanned so I get some leeway on that. This is dedicated to MIKKIMIKKA who's an awesome writer and freely supplies crack PoT whenever I desire. Let's see who can out dedicate who now! Though you'll win since mine is only a one shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I want my botanical pairing!

* * *

Blank Canvas

* * *

Yuushi Oshitari stared at his blank canvas before shifting his attention to his pacing subject. What was he thinking using him for his art assignment? Oshitari had a project due where he had to draw a person. Of course he could've just looked in a mirror and drawn himself but geniuses don't work that way. Besides everyone else being the lazy students they are, will already be doing that.

-

However Oshitari was beginning to doubt his decision.

-

"She stood Ore-sama up 'Tari," his pacing model exclaimed, "Can you believe that?"

-

"My answer still remains the same since when you last asked me Atobe," Oshitari drolly replied.

-

Atobe only sighed before dramatically sinking into his teammate's lounge chair. "You don't understand," he complained, "why can't you be more understanding like Kabaji, ne Kabaji?"

-

There was no customary "Usu" this time though for his childhood friend had a previous engagement with his sister. Oshitari held back a grin at Atobe's slipup. He suffered through enough injustice already.

-

"Maybe because I don't want to be your second shadow and speak in only monosyllable words. Now Atobe," Oshitari implored, "this isn't a model runway so please stay still."

-

"If you insist."

-

Atobe settled into a more comfortable position, his eyes now fixated on Oshitari who hurriedly got to work certain this moment wouldn't last. Time passed by in silence and the only interruption to break through the stillness was the steady strokes of Oshitari's pencil. But he was fine with that and so was Atobe.

-

That is until his thoughts became too much for him.

-

"She didn't even call to apologize you know," Atobe continued to rant as if he never stopped to begin with.

-

Oshitari held in a sigh. It was stupid of him to expect that he could finish his work in peace.

-

"Well did you call to ask why?" he questioned giving in as he shadowed in Atobe's face, "Eyes this way."

-

Atobe rolled his eyes in exasperation but obeyed him.

-

"I wouldn't sink that low," he remarked dismissively, "Ore-sama is not desperate. Besides it's common courtesy for the other person to call me."

-

"Of course Atobe," Oshitari agreed, "but not everyone thinks like you."

-

Atobe sprung up from his position on the lounge chair, circling the room once again, "But it's common sense!"

-

"Atobe!" Oshitari reprimanded.

-

With a drawn out huff he returned to his spot albeit reluctantly.

-

"You should know with all the girls you've been with _and_ your fangirls that common sense and girls do not go together."

-

"I suppose you're right," his captain agreed, "but this isn't the first time it's happened so it's becoming tiresome." Atobe slouched further in his seat, "maybe I'll just call it quits become gay just like Mizuki."

-

"Mizuki Hajime? He's bi not gay."

-

"What difference does it make? He still has 'relations' with boys."

-

"He's an 'equal opportunist'," Oshitari explained using Mizuki's own term for it, "so he dabbles in both fields."

-

"Well then I feel sorry for whoever he's dating now," Atobe remarked, "they'll have competition from both girls and boys."

-

Oshitari chuckled at the observation. "That's one way of looking at it but Mizuki's not officially in a steady relationship right now. He's too busy playing the field at the moment."

-

"And everyone says I'm bad."

-

"They wouldn't be off the mark," his teammate muttered.

-

"What was that?"

-

Oshitari gave up drawing. Atobe was distracting him too much to concentrate and this conversation was irritating him to no end. "What I'm saying is that you come to

my place everyday complaining about some girl or another that you probably couldn't care less about."

-

"Oshitari?"

-

Oshitari had been slowly advancing in on Atobe and now had him cornered on the arm of the lounge seat.

-

"You know for being Hyoutei's Captain you sure can be dense at times." Oshitari said as he slowly removed his glasses, devious intent clearly evident in his eyes.

-

"What about your drawing?" Atobe frantically asked trying to distract him as he saw where this was going.

-

"It can wait," his friend answered in his seductive baritone voice. Without any hesitation Oshitari then lowered his head and kissed Atobe, holding his lips hostage.

-

Atobe tried to fight him off of course. He was kissing another man and to top it off it was Oshitari, his teammate and friend. Pretty soon though that ceased to matter and his hands which were pushing him away were now wrapping around him and urging him closer. Oshitari yielded and deepened the kiss, entangling his hands in Atobe's hair. Soon he allowed his mouth break away from Atobe, letting the shorter boy catch his breath.

-

"Is this the real reason you wanted to draw me," Atobe asked still breathless from the kiss and slightly distracted as Oshitari kissed along his body, dipping his tongue within the contours.

-

"I wanted to draw someone beautiful and I much rather it be someone I wouldn't mind never taking my eyes off of." Oshitari sat back quietly observing Atobe's reaction to his advances.

-

"Oshitari," Atobe said in awe. He never knew that he was hiding these feeling from him.

-

"Call me Yuushi"

-

"Yuushi…" Atobe repeated testing out his name

-

"Yes Atobe?" Yuushi replied, satiated beyond belief. He finally did it and he wasn't rejected. What could get better than this?

-

"Maybe next time ore-sama will model for you in the nude."

-

"I think I'll like that a lot."

-

"Yes well now shut up and kiss me."

-

Oshitari laughed before leaning down again to recapture Atobe's lips.

-

"With pleasure."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed now mosey on out! Hopefully it's not too ooc.


End file.
